


up an' at 'em

by doofusface



Series: drabbles misc [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, IT'S LIGHT I PROMISE, ptsd possibly, time to talk about that DC trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doofusface/pseuds/doofusface
Summary: The trio hit a transportation snag on the way to Ned's interview.





	up an' at 'em

**Author's Note:**

> just friends bein friends

They have a problem.

Which, normal.

Usual.

Would be concerning if they didn’t have one at this point, really.

But the thing is, it’s…

It’s an elevator.

It’s an elevator, and Ned needs to get _on_ it, needs to get to the top floor, needs to make it to this interview if he wants this _amazing opportunity_ of a job.

“Maybe we can do a pulley thing from the outside,” MJ says, because that’s her immediate thought.

“That’s an elevator without walls, MJ,” Peter says, because he’s managed to go on the same train track and hopped along a little farther.

MJ clicks her tongue. “You are correct. We will _not_ do that.” She turns to Ned. “How badly do you want this job?”

It’s a dumb question that she knows the answer to, but she’s trying to stall while half of her brain (and probably the whole of Peter’s) tries to figure out a reasonable method of getting fifty storeys up without, like, cardio.

Ned gulps.

(MJ’s not sure if it’s from interview nerves or from elevator nerves.)

(Peter’s not sure if it’s got any relation to drinking too much water just five minutes ago or not eating breakfast this morning.)

(They’re both right either way.)

“It’s my dream job,” Ned says, voice quivering as the elevator _dings_ on arrival.

MJ just nods, because _duh_ , she _knows_ this. She’s heard him talking about it to Peter since she’d started sitting at their table three years ago, fit in with the movie trivia and hushed Spider-Man planning.

Peter just nods, because _crap_ , there’s no way Ned’s gonna survive in that elevator. He’d barely survived that janitor’s closet Peter’d thrown him and MJ in when that Carnage guy had shown up at school last week.

(He _panicked_ , okay?)

The doors close, the bright numbers above rising with efficient speed.

Ned gulps again. “Am I moving?”

“I don’t wanna lie to you unless you want me to,” MJ blanks without turning to face him.

“Please.”

“That’s vague and unhelpful.”

“Please lie.”

MJ nods once. “You’re already there. This is the 52nd floor.”

“Peter,” Ned shakes, “is it physically possible to fit escalators in this building?”

Peter squints for a bit, eyes scanning the atrium. “…Yes.”

“Your calculator brain is both impressive and scary,” MJ quips, patting his head.

“I hate them for not having escalators,” Ned groans, teeth clamped together.

“Then _I_ hate them, too,” Peter says, slinging an arm over his shoulders.

“You work here,” MJ turns, quirking a brow.

“Adulthood is hating your workplace, MJ.”

“So, you’re giving back the suit?”

Peter frowns, and frees Ned's shoulders to cross his arms over his chest.

MJ grins, cat-like. “Love you.”

Peter sticks his tongue out at her.

MJ shrugs, moving around to Ned’s flank. She rests her elbow on his shoulder, leaning lazily. “I love _you_ more, my dude.”

“Thanks, MJ,” Ned sniffles, mentally counting the minutes he’s been waiting. “Means a lot, ‘specially ‘cause I know you took a bullet for Pete that one time.”

“Can we deal with _one_ nightmare at a time, please?” Peter says tightly, eyes scouring the main hall. “You almost died.”

“Got a sick scar from it, though,” MJ nods, making conversation with a relaxing Ned.

Ned keeps his eyes on the rising and falling numbers of the elevator in the middle. “Does it still look like Paul Rudd?”

“Yup.”

“Did they ever get the fragments out?”

“Nope.”

“Oh! How’d that go when you flew to San Fran the other week?”

“I’m black, so take a guess.”

“Aw. I’m sorry.”

“I’m breaking up with you,” Peter groans, facepalming.

MJ snickers, arm now slung over Ned's shoulder as she leans over to Peter. “No, you’re not.”

Peter pouts. “ _Blegh_. Fine.”

She ruffles his hair. “I’ll stop, sorry.”

Ned pouts, staring up at the atrium, ceiling so far up he’s actually… _reconsidering_.

Peter shakes him lightly. “We can go with you, you know.”

“But,” Ned frowns, pointing to MJ, “the sides are glass. MJ’s gonna pass out.”

“ _One_ time,” MJ grumbles, shoulders hunching.

“Four,” Peter and Ned say in unison, garnering quick looks from nearby business-folk, and a haughty-looking old lady dressed in clothes that died out with the rest of her generation.

(MJ tilts her head at the lady, mentally taking stock of her outfit and accessories for future villainess artwork.)

(Peter tilts his head at the lady, mentally taking notes to ask Mr. Stark later on about why he’d mixed regular offices and labs in with the high-end client conference rooms in the same building.)

“Let’s ignore my acrophobia for a sec and figure this out,” MJ diverts, clearing her throat after the lady exits the building.

“I know where Mr. Stark keeps the suits,” Peter offers, eyes lighting up.

Ned scrunches up his face. “Upstate?”

“Well, yeah, but I know Karen’s connected…”

“You still have the Iron Spider suit, though,” MJ says, glancing over. “Less theft. Less explaining to Stark.”

“Still kinda theft,” Ned quips.

“Minor details.”

Peter huffs. “You sure you don’t want me to like, ask Mr. Stark if he can move the meeting?”

MJ lifts Ned’s arm, checking his watch. “You have ten minutes left,” she notes.

“Aw, _screw it—_ call him,” Ned exhales, pouting at the elevator. “No way I’m steppin’ on that thing.”

“There, there,” MJ says monotonously, patting his arm. “No shame, Nedward.”

“Pretty sure you can do it over the phone, too,” Peter says, number dialed and assuming _I’m Talking On The Phone Don’t Look At Me_ position. “Hey, Mr. Stark? Yeah, we’re at the building. Um. So, remember D.C.? Well…”

* * *

(Ned gets the job.

He gets a nice little _first floor_ job working with Stark Industries engineers.)

* * *

(They add in escalators within the next three months.)

**Author's Note:**

> oh, you thought i was kidding???
> 
> hmu here or on doofwrites @ tumblr!! ya know tha drill <3
> 
> God bless boos


End file.
